Alice Game
by DrunkByEmotions
Summary: Mikan Sakura wakes up to find herself in a difficult predicament. And beside her lay an unconscious handsome young man, who would soon be the answer to their escape.


**Title:** The Alice Game  
**Chapter 1:** _Meeting a Criminal in Disguise_

Her hands felt painful behind her. Something was holding her tightly and rough as she tried to become conscious of her surroundings. She couldn't quite make out due to the darkness but something told her this obviously isn't home or even the right place to be in. She felt something solid under her, which what felt like a floor with a musky smell. Mikan tried to voice out her displeased from her lying position but the cloth stuffed into her mouth prevented her from doing so. Suddenly everything came into place and to her horror with her heart beating loudly against her chest, she was kidnapped!

_'Oh my god,'_ she thought as she tried to desperately undo her binds in panicked. But her effort was just pointless and instead the rope has bitten into her skin even further than needed earning another painful groan from her. She could only recall a vivid image of a flyer this morning regarding a mad kidnapper on the loose. She has heard so many rumours going around upon that morning announcement. It seems this kidnapper was targeting Alice Users randomly to sell them abroad the country.

And here she was pathetically tied up because she fell for a puny trick that had something to do with enticing her with food. No wonder she was Mikan Sakura graduate as an outcaster and set aside from society due to her useless ability and clumsiness. But she couldn't give up yet or gone mad. If she didn't do something she might never see her hometown again! _Or Jii-chan_

In her state of uneasiness, Mikan move around to the other side to try and search for something in the dark. But to her shocked, beside her laid another body with a face she could barely make out of. It belongs to a guy apparently after squinting closer. Although it was dark, the moonlight that shone by the window was highlighting parts of his face that with a refined softness as though complimenting his features. In a trance of observing him, his eyes suddenly open and glanced at her with its tired orbs. Mikan could only gasp at the pair of ruby eyes staring at her. The piercing glare sparkled with slight glow that would have hypnotized anyone into a deep trance. _'How could there be eyes as red as this?'_

"-top staring at me," he whispered which woke Mikan up. Stumbling from her actions she could only blushed and apologized before coming back to their predicament.

Suddenly the binds behind her hands were loose and she could move her feet again. Surprised she looked behind her to see the one with ruby eyes undoing the left over binds. She was utterly speechless given a situation like this. But all she could muster was a, "Thank you,"

"Listen, if you want to make it out alive, you need to cooperate," he suddenly cut the silence. His voice was deep and mysterious for some reason. "You're an Alice right? What's your ability?"  
"I'm a Nullifying Alice, but it's still uncontrollable," He looked like he was in deep thought before his moved away from his position and observed the window where the moonlight had poured from before.  
"Can you jump?"

_Eh?!_

"I should be able to," I whispered back thinking of the many possibilities of how many levels were they from the ground at the moment.  
"Good, cause we don't have a choice," he said before grabbing something heavy from one corner of the room that looked like a barrel. "The doors might be highly guarded right now so we need to do this fast." His hand pointed to the barrel then back at the window, "Once the windows are out of the way, make a hasty jump while I distract them,"

I nodded acknowledging the serious tone he had when he said that. Its way better than being trafficked into another country with a thin chance of returning back home. _CRASH!_

"What the hell-" a faint voice behind the door could be heard but Mikan was already out and jumping towards the nearest tree branch she could grab. There were scratches and bleeding marks on her knees and palm but she was overall fine and safely landed on the ground. There was an explosion behind her but a gush of wind distracted her as a hand took her into a fit of running; the hand belonging to the red-eyed man.

Behind them were their pursuers but she wouldn't dare look and instead kept her pace up with him. Mikan suddenly sensed an Alice casted on them. As if sensing the same thing the guy in front of her glanced back at her and held her hands tightly determined to get both of them out of this mess. Mikan mustered all her strength and fought away her doubts and exhaustion to nullify the magic with her Alice. The magic eventually disappeared and they continued running away.

Gasping for air, Mikan dropped from exhaustion from everything that has happened that night trying to get her senses straighten out. Everything was whirling around her like she has just woken up from a nightmare. She eyed the young man beside her who was panting harshly like her with his messy raven locks furiously covering his eyes. She couldn't help but admire how soft it looked.

"Hey," Mikan tried to call him when he seems to have relaxed. But he didn't reply. 'Is he asleep?', "Hey,"  
"Natsume,"

_Huh?  
_  
He finally got up and looked at her with the same piercing glare that made her thought it was his trademark or so. The she realized that it might have been his name. _That was random_.  
"Mi-Mikan," she introduced herself as she watched his refined features even clearer away from the dark room. He has a thin line lip that painted his handsome features. His eyes were the most notable of them all. As red as blood? A ruby? It was like a pool of crystallized blood. She immediately stopped herself from admiring his face, "Thank you for saving me earlier,"

He only grunted and offer his hand to hoist her up from the floor. '_At least he got the nerve to offer me a hand'_, she thought irritated by his lack of manners. Suddenly, everything around her came to her senses. She was on a boat in the middle of the sea.

_SEA!? Since wh-_

Natsume who took her hand grabbed her to him suddenly kissed her on the lips.

_Huh!?_

Shocked from the whole ordeals Mikan struggled to push him away but that action allowed him even more entrance and opportunity to deepen the kiss. _'Stop!'_ she banged against his chest but her cries wouldn't go any further than the groan in her throat. His tongue was lingering inside her mouth hotly. In the midst of her struggle, she bitted his tongue but there was no effect to it. Her head was getting dizzier, and her legs weaken as if exhaustion took a toll on her. Something was very wrong here. She felt something in her mouth and was forced to swallow it. He continued kissing her heatedly despite her weakening state that left her breathless and in need of air.

Sensing her body going limp, Natsume let go of her and laid her onto the floor. Before her world blacked out on her, she could hear him utter, "Sleep well,". _That MORON-_

Natsume stared at the limping figure and brush his lips roughly with his back hand. He grinned at the girl, named Mikan, satisfied by his accomplished mission. He could taste some traces of blood in his mouth when the girl bite during their passionate exchange earlier. He didn't expect her to do that seeing how she was showing interest in him earlier.

"You could have gone for the "drugged her drink" approach instead, you know," the man responsible for controlling their mode of transportation suddenly threw a remark at him. Natsume just smirked before brushing away his messy locks from his blood-red eyes. "It's easier to force it down her throat," was his only reply.

_Sadist,_ the man thought as he stole a glance at his partner for this mission who reverted back to his cold attitude again.

[**Note:** Mikan Sakura has already graduated from Gakuen Alice. She has not connection with Natsume Hyuuga as they have not met at all or barely noticed each other. There's not much exchanged between the two in this situation which lacks a lot of chemistry between characters. As much as it saddens me, I couldn't let them get at each other's throats just yet.]

[**Talk:** Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I'm not really good at introductions so I'll skip to whatever's on my mind at the moment.  
This story is suppose to be an Alternate Universe but now that I think about it, it's just an alternate version of the original Gakuen Alice because there's really not much difference. But as you can see, I'm still not really good at doing "Character Interaction" yet; and I tend to make a lot of grammar mistakes here and there or might lack a certain depth of level in portraying situations. But I wanted to see how this fanfiction will turn out. So I'm also at the reader's side of point of view waiting how the story will unravel.]


End file.
